


Beneath the covers

by OTPSterek4evernever (sterek4evernever)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, domestic!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek4evernever/pseuds/OTPSterek4evernever
Summary: A snippet of what goes on beneath the covers (get your minds out of the gutter).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Beneath the covers

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine!

The sun streamed through a crack between the curtains, a tiny ray aimed straight at Stiles' eye, warming it. He took a deep breath, stretching languorously starting with his back and pulling his arms up, releasing all the air from his lungs. He burrowed beneath the covers, turning to face the warm body lying next to his. Derek was snoring softly. 

Sleepily, he pressed his chest to Derek's back, snuffling against his neck. He covered both their heads with the blanket, cocooning them into warmth and darkness. 

"Der, are you awake?" he whispered in Derek's ear. "Hey Der, wake up..."

"Mhmm..." mumbled Derek, moving backwards to plaster himself against Stiles. "Whahsit?"

"Derek, this is nice, isn't it?"

Derek tried to turn around to face him. "Stiles, what are you talking about? It's ass o'clock in the morning?" Stiles stopped him mid turn, kissing his neck. 

"You make me so happy Der, so happy" sighed Stiles, caressing Derek's arm. 

Derek tried to turn around again, this time using a little bit more force. He faced Stiles, pecking him on the lips quickly. "You make me happy too. But do you know what would make me happier?"

Stiles hummed. "Continue to sleep?" he laughed. 

"You know me so well," Derek said. 

"Just a minute, Sourwolf. I have something to ask you" said Stiles as he turned around, removing the blanket from his face. Derek could hear Stiles nightstands drawer opening and the sound of rummaging. 

"For God's sake Stiles, it's too early for this, ask me whatever in a couple of hours," said Derek while he turned around, blanket over his head again. 

The drawer closed, and he could feel Stiles plastering himself against his back again. His hand snaked around Derek's waist, in a fist, and rested on his stomach. 

"I'm not sure I can wait a couple of hours, Derek" chuckled Stiles while he removed the covers from Derek's face. 

"Come on, Sourwolf, turn around for a bit. I have something for you."

Derek turned around, watching as Stiles continued to make a fist. 

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me to continue getting your beauty sleep, I have something to ask you. Can you guess?" said Stiles, waggling his eyebrows and winking at him. 

"I wish I could say I do, but I don't know half of what goes on in that head of yours. Just ask me so we can continue sleeping!"

"I don't think you'll sleep after this..." chuckled Stiles. "Marry me?"

Derek's eyes went huge, and he cracked the biggest smile. Stiles opened his fist and presented him with a round onyx band. "I love you, and you make me so happy Der. Marry me. Let's spend the rest of our lives together beneath the covers."

"Yes."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are encouraged!


End file.
